In the field of growing plants, one common method used is known as hydroponics (or the soil-less growth of plants), that comprises the cultivation of plants by placing the roots in a nutrient solution rather than in soil. In some instances a light soil or similar material (e.g. peat moss or even some man made materials) may be used to hold the roots, but the primary nutrients are provided by solutions that are either added or in which the roots actually reside.
One major concern with this method of growing plants is the amount of area and equipment that is required. In most instances, a completely separate building is required with light and temperature control as well as containers for holding the plants and the nutrient solutions. This can be costly for start-up companies and can severely limit the people who can participate, since most of this type of growing will take place in cities or highly populated areas where there is insufficient area for standard farming techniques and, thus, limited area for the installation of normal hydroponics-type growing.
While a large variety of hydroponics systems and methods of use are available or have been proposed, most of these systems have serious limitations, such as the liquid circulation apparatus or limitations on the vertical or horizontal expansion of the systems. One reference, for example, proposes a modular structure in which a lower module contains the liquid and a pump. One disadvantage of these structures is that as the modules are stacked higher, the pump must displace liquid farther, and thus the distribution of the liquid is very haphazard. In another example, a base contains the liquid supply and one or more columns extend vertically from the base. Liquid is pumped from the base through tubes to the top of the columns (one tube per column) and the liquid flows down across the roots of plants, residing in openings in the columns, and back into the base. In this example, the vertical height is limited to the height of the column and extra height cannot be added without completely changing the column.
Another problem that arises in many of the existing hydroponics devices is proper lighting. In many of the existing plant growth units, different types and amounts of light may be received by the plants in different positions. The differences in light quality and quantity may result in a divergence in growth and quality between plants grown at various levels and on various sides of the plant growth units.
In many instances, people would like to grow only a few plants and would like to place them in convenient locations. For example, in many instances people like several plants standing around their living area or, if weather permits, outside on a patio or veranda. In this day, many people are too busy to provide proper care for the plants and, consequently, they find maintaining the plants very difficult.